


The Boyfriend Experience

by Audrey_T



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_T/pseuds/Audrey_T
Summary: Darcy Lewis was looking for a one night stand.Her world had gone topsy-turvy at least three times over in the past half-decade, she was in a new city with a kind-of new job that usurped an odd amount of her time, she was too busy too often, and lonely when she wasn’t, and all the single people she met were either superheroes, superhuman, super-assassins, or Maria Hill (who was awesome, but not entirely her type). Which was to say, all the people she met were vastly out of her league and even if they weren’t, there just wasn’t room in her life right now for a relationship.So Darcy Lewis was desperately looking for a one night stand. But even so, she had standards, or rather, specifications for how she wanted things to go.





	The Boyfriend Experience

Singles bars were a thing Darcy thought only really existed in concept. It seemed kind of weird and a little creepy that there were places where people met just to find someone who was DTF (Oh, how she hated Clint for forcing that acronym into her everyday vernacular). But after the whole incident with The Intern and their relationship going down in (literal) flames, Darcy was no longer interested in dating her underlings and there didn’t seem to be anyone else lining up for the job.

So Darcy Lewis was desperately looking for a one night stand and singles bars, if they did truly exist, seemed the best place to start.

A quick Google search (singles+bars+nyc) dredged up an early 2014 article with lovely subsections; one of which was titled _Children at Heart_ , another _Horny College Students_ . Since she wasn’t looking for a soul-mate - in that case, _Children at Heart_ might have been the way to go - she ended up at place called _The Woods_.

 _The Woods_ , a folksy looking place with a surprisingly plain front but an enormous inside (she compared it to the Tardis at one point during the night), was equal parts barn, shack, bar, and picnic venue. The article, which came off as more than a little patronizing, was right about a few things: the awesome taco truck in the back, the decently priced drinks, and the heavy crowds (the line to get in would have been absolutely awful if she hadn’t played the ‘I once tazed the God of Thunder’ card and showed a little boobage). But most importantly, they were right about the whole ‘horny college students’ thing.

It was Thursday night, she had just got payed, and with Thor zapping in for a long weekend with Jane, Darcy actually got out of work at a decent time. Dressed in a black flared dress (very fitted at the top and reasonably low-cut), a cropped faux-leather jacket (yes, she was getting paid now, but let’s not get carried away), a pair of heeled booties that were both cute and easy to run in (because shit had a way of hitting the fan lately), and her deepest scarlet lipstick, Darcy rode two trains and a bus into Williamsburg. (She kept Friday on speed-dial in case she needed to book a cab back to the tower on Stark’s tab.)

For a Thursday night, the place was packed. Overcrowded to the point that Darcy had to duck, dodge, and elbow her way to the bar, then yell and wave her spikey clutch in the air to catch the attention of one of the bartenders just to order a drink. She was doing just this when she nearly blinded the guy who had crept up on her.

“Jesus! Fuck!”

If she hadn’t felt her purse knock against _something_ , she wouldn’t have turned to face him.

“Sorry, dude,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders, “Might want to stand back when a lady’s flagging down a drink.”

The guy, cute with a fluffy haircut and top-heavy eyeglasses, rubbed sorely at his temple before looking incredulously at her clutch. “Are those brass knuckles?”

Darcy gave him a wild grin before resuming her bid for the bartenders’ attention. “Haven’t you heard? It’s a dangerous city we live in, stranger.”

“James,” the stranger said.

“Darcy.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hold up. Listen. Can I be weird for a second?”

Darcy was currently wedged between the strong, surprisingly muscled body of the stranger from the bar and his front door. With the skirt of her dressed hiked high around the tops of her thighs and his arm holding one of her legs around his hip, he ground his crotch obscenely into hers. The sound Darcy made at that would have been embarrassing, if she could focus on anything other than the feel of him between her legs and his tongue against her chest.

James leaned back, removing his face from the cleft of her breasts so he could look at her. “How weird?”

Darcy noted the expression on his face; curious but guarded. “Not _weird_ weird.”

She unlocked her ankles from the small of his back and slid her legs back down to the hardwood floor. He was still pressed tightly up against her front, but now she stared squarely at his Adam's apple.

“No. It’s nothing _physically_ weird. I swear I’m not a freak.” Heat flushed her cheeks as she pressed her forehead against his sternum, her voice now muffled, “It’s just a thing. Maybe like a role-play thing. An unusual role-play type thing that you totally don’t have to do if you don’t wanna. I swear, I’m really not a freak.”

James laughed lightly before taking a step back, disconnecting their bodies but taking hold of her hand. “You thirsty?” He led her to the kitchen, directing her to a pair of stools tucked under the bar counter. “Water, maybe?”

Darcy nodded, pulling the seat out and hopping up. She watched as he rummaged through his cabinets for clean glasses and filled them up at the sink.

“Tap fine?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder at her.

“Sure. I read somewhere that New York City’s tap water is the best in the country.”

“Oh, yeah? I guess I could believe that.” James came around the counter, handing her the glass and taking a seat next to her. “So...this ‘weird’ thing?”

He was watching her carefully, but his eyes were still playful and he smiled around his cup as he took a drink. Darcy couldn’t tell where his head was at on the whole ‘role-play’ idea but he seemed more relaxed now than he had at the bar, which she took as a good sign.

At the bar, he was charming; paying for both their drinks and clearing a path as they moved towards the taco truck outside. He tried to pay for her food then, but Darcy wasn’t sure if he was just a nice guy or some creep trying to fill the bank for later. She bought her own food just in case he was the latter; she wasn’t interested in spending any part of her evening explaining that she wasn’t obligated to sleep with him just because he could afford an extra plate of nachos.

As it stood, James seemed to be a decent guy so far. He was polite and sweet and even though he slung the word ‘doll’ around pretty casually (pet names from virtual strangers usually made her squeamish), they way he did it held a certain amount of charm that made something pleasant and warm erupt in her stomach. (She hoped it wasn’t the food-truck snack coming back ‘round to make her regret it.) He was also, easily, the cutest guy there - almost suspiciously, on the nose, her type. His wit was both over-the-top cheese and just the right-side of inappropriate. He seemed genuinely interested in her job - she only fibbed enough to stay within the lines of her and Jane’s confidentiality agreements - and, strangely enough, seemed to have ‘theoretical’ knowledge of alien portals and other black holes.

Despite all that, he seemed to be constantly watching over his (and her) shoulder. He was mostly inconspicuous about it, but Darcy had been around enough paranoid, government types (re: Coulson, re: Clint) to spot it. From the arm, a prosthetic he kept hidden under a soft black glove and angled away from her prying eyes, she assumed he was a newly-returned vet and eventually he’d confirmed it. Which would explain the shifty, nervous vibe, and the fact that he was single and alone at a bar on a Thursday night.

The lighting had been dim at the bar and nearly non-existent in the cab ride over, so sitting under the bright lamps that hung overhead, Darcy could finally get a good look at this guy she had let take her home. James was just as handsome as he appeared before, but now she could see finer details. His skin was washed-out pale, like he didn’t get out much, and there were faded dark circles under his eyes. He had that slight sunken-in look people got when they hadn’t been sleeping or eating properly for a short period of time - a look she recognized easily, she’d seen it on Jane and Stark often enough. But his lips were red, like, _really_ red for a dude who wasn’t wearing lipstick and when he poked his tongue out to lick at an errant water droplet, it was equally vibrant. It was strange, she thought, that parts of him looked so worn out but, damn, did his mouth look _healthy_.

“Darce?”

Darcy’s focus snapped up, moving from his mouth to his eyes, and she gave him a lazy smile. “Sorry. Would you be creeped out if I said you had a really nice mouth? I mean, you’re eyes are like _wow_ too, but that mouth is really going places.”

“I’d definitely like to put my mouth places, Darcy.” Despite his smug grin, she could see the color flushing his cheeks. “Tell me what I gotta do to get it there?”

Darcy chugged her water and then stared at the empty glass. How could she say this without scaring him off?

James took the glass from her hands and ducked his head to catch her eyes. “Just tell me, doll.”

With a deep breath, Darcy went for it. “Look. I know what this is, right? I’m not like some crazy girl who thinks a one-night stand is a relationship, okay? I get that. I don’t even _want_ a relationship, I swear. I’m too busy. My life’s too crazy. The whole freakin’ _world_ is too crazy. So that’s not what this is. But I was just thinking that it could be nice if, just for tonight, just right now, when we - you know? - when we...do _it_ , maybe we could pretend that it _is_ like that?”

James leaned forward, face moving distractedly closer, to search Darcy’s eyes from some clue of what she meant.

“Pretend what’s like what, Darce?”

The sky was gonna open up and swallow her whole. Where was a Chitaurian portal when she really needed one? He was looking at her like he cared - which was ridiculous, they just met and he was trying to get in her pants - but that look just made her want it even more.

She took in a deep breath. Ever since the whole mess with Ian, she promised herself she’d go after the things she wanted and she’d be clear about what she wanted and she was going to do this. She’d just say it and it would be out there and he’d either want to or he wouldn’t and she would somehow die of embarrassment either way and certainly death was better than this.

“I think you might call it the ‘boyfriend experience’?”

James leaned back, moving so quickly he would have fell out of his chair if it wasn’t for his impeccable balance. He stood instead, running his fingers over his hair. “You think I’m a call girl?”

“Oh my god. Fuck no. James! Why would you think that?”

The look James gave her, coupled with his outstretched arms, he must of thought she was insane. “The ‘boyfriend experience’?”

Darcy stood up, bark of laughter bubbling up almost hysterically. “I didn’t mean it like _that_." 

“How’d you mean it then?” James crossed his arms over his chest, thinking. “You said something about role-playing before? You want me to pretend to be a hooker?” 

“ _No._ ” Darcy was literally going to die. “God, this is going to sound so pathetic, but I swear I don’t mean it like a heavy thing, okay? I was just thinking it’s been a while for me and you said it’s been a while for you, and just emotionless sex can sometimes feel kind of empty and unsatisfying - at least for me - so I was thought we could pretend we were a thing. Like boyfriend/girlfriend. Like if it wasn’t just sex, you know. Like, not just sex, but...intimacy? _Oh God_ , that _really_ sounds pathetic when I say it out-loud.”

This night was not going the way James had planned. He didn’t mean to get upset or yell and now Darcy looked like she might run at any minute. But ‘the boyfriend experience’? She meant that literally? She wanted _him_ to pretend to be her guy? It wasn’t a far-fetched idea. He could do it. Slipping on roles like a second skin was one of the things he was good at that didn’t involve destruction or murder, and he already liked Darcy. For months now, he’d been snooping on her whenever he visited the tower. This was something he could definitely do.

He sat back down, pulling her hands away from her very red face. “So you want me to treat you like my girl? Is that what you’re asking, Darce?”

She looked up at him, eyes a little hopeful, and nodded. “Sorry if that came out wrong before.”

James smiled, cupping his hand around her face. “All you had to do was ask, sweetheart.”

His smile took her breath away. It was soft and fond and more than a little amused. It was _exactly_ what she wanted. Before she knew it, his mouth was brushing against hers and his hands were slipping to rest against either side of her throat, his thumbs swiping back and forth along the underside of her jaw. She stepped forward to press more fully against him, angling her head just right and making a soft whimpering noise that seemed trapped somewhere in her chest.

And then James’ hot, wet mouth was opening underneath hers, his tongue pressing in as he pulled her into the ‘v’ of his lap. His thighs bracketed her hips, one hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer, the other sliding up her bare legs and landing firmly on her soft bottom. The sound he made at that went straight to the growing heat between Darcy’s own thighs.

Her hands were resting chastely on his shoulder as they kissed, his head bent back to reach her. “Touch me,” he whispered against her lips. Darcy pulled back, looking at him with hazy eyes. He undid his hair, then took her hands in his, long fingers encircling her wrists, and placed them in his hair. “You can tug a little, if you want.” Then his mouth was on her again and his own hands were very busy. 

Darcy tried to keep up, but it was hard when he was moving so fluidly. His mouth was insistent and warm and _so good_ and his hands were kneading her ass and her breast - thumb brushing against her hardening nipple. It was hard to concentrate on the sensations and do anything remotely useful, especially with his words tumbling around her head. _Touch me_. God, he sounded like he wanted her.

James stood, moving so Darcy was leaned against the kitchen counter and curved over her, the tight line of his body pressed against hers. He stepped impossibly closer, grinding against her so she could feel the hard press of his erection against her belly. She could feel the vibration of a groan as he exhaled.

“ _Sweetheart_.” James pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, her cheek, the underside of her jaw, and then he was sucking wet, bruising kisses along her neck. “ _Babydoll_.”

Darcy gasped at the pressure; her knees weakening beneath her. “James,” she whispered, breathlessly, “you’re gonna leave a mark.”

He pulled back, kissing her mouth quickly before giving her a smile. “Good. I want to see myself all over you.”

Spinning her around, he plastered his body against her back, hands at her hips as he walked her down the hall. By the time they made it to his room, his lips at her neck, one hand undoing the buttons that kept the bust of her dress closed and the other slipping beneath the lace of her panties, Darcy’s was a mess. Her palms smacked into the door, using it to keep steady, as James breathed, hot and moist, at her temple.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Darcy. Gonna take such good care of you, baby.”

Darcy could only exhale at that, her noise whining through the effort.

“Can you open the door for us, sweetheart? Kinda got my hands full here.”

Nodding, Darcy could feel as his nose grazed against her cheek and his mouth continued his assault on that sweet spot just behind her ear. She slid her hand down the door until she found the knob and twisted it open, almost sending the two of them tumbling forward. With a quiet _oomph_ , James caught her around the middle and righted them both, laughing softly against her hair.

“You gotta stay with me, doll.”

Darcy laughed, turning around in the circle of his arms and wrapping her own arms around his shoulders. “I’m with you,” she whispered softly.

With just the light seeping in from the hall, she could see the soft look he was giving her and she was sure he could see her smile. He was distracted, arms around her waist, eyes fixated on hers, so she slid her fingers into his hair and tugged. “Come on, then. Take me to bed, James.”

His eyes slipped closed at the pressure of her fingers in his hair. The soft pull and her softer words pooling warmth at the base of cock. He steadied his breathing before leaning forward to press his mouth against hers. Barely a kiss, just their lips brushing. “Do that again.” She did, pushing her face firmly against his and slanting her mouth over his, the feel of her tongue against his, slick and hot and stroking. 

It seemed like only a few steps before her calves were hitting the side of James’ low bed and she was tumbling onto it. She expected him to follow, but instead he kneeled, tugging her by the knees so her legs bracketed him and her bottom reached the edge of the mattress. His thumbs rubbed into the tops of her thighs; circles that were supposed to soothe, but only served to rile her up even more.

“Darcy?” His voice was gentle and quiet as he smoothed his hands up her legs, just touching the edge of her underwear. “Look at me, sweetheart.” 

She leaned up on her elbows and then her hands so she could get a clear view of his face. His eyes were openly wanting but his smile was all mischief. “Sunshine, can I take these off of you?” His fingers slipped between the band of her bikini and swiped back and forth against the bottom of her belly. On instinct, she took a deep breath, hollowing out her stomach in a moment of insecurity.

“Baby, don’t.” Rising up on his knees, Bucky leaned forward, bunching her dress up and pressing his lips to her abdomen. “You’re so beautiful. Every part. You know that, dontcha, doll?” He skimmed his nose down the center of stomach, swiping his tongue across her navel before reaching the top of her panties. 

“Can I?” he asked again, peeking up at her from underneath his eyelashes, taking her breath away with his startling blues and eager expression. Darcy couldn’t help but nod, sliding back down onto his bed as his fingers hooked into her underwear and pulled them off before chucking them carelessly onto the floor. Then her knees were over his shoulders, his mouth was sucking and biting at her inner thighs, quickly making their way towards her dampening heat.

“Oh god.” Darcy breathed deeply, steeling herself for the moment his mouth touched her, pressing the heel of her hands against her closed eyes till she saw stars. He didn’t make her wait long.

His tongue pressed against her; starting at her opening and moving up to her throbbing clit, where he pursed his lips and sucked gently. The breath left her in a quick _whoosh_ as he did it again.

“ _James_.” Her hands found her way back to his hair as he worked her over, mostly wet tongue and soft lips, but every so often, she could feel his teeth sinking into the crevice of her thigh too.

When her hands got a little rough, both pulling his hair and pressing his face further into her, she could feel more than hear the deep grumble he let loose; the vibration on her clit leaving her thighs clenching around his ears. Then he pressed two thick fingers into her cunt, finding her hot and wet and pliable, pumping them in and out and lapping against her in tandem; the sounds she made causing his erection to press uncomfortable against the zipper of his jeans.

With his free hand, he undid the button and fly of his jeans, pushing them down his hips before wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself firmly. He grunted into her as her back arched and her hands left his hair. He raised his face, stretching his thumb to rub at her clit, to see her hands fisted in his sheets instead. As his eyes traveled further up, he was met with the pretty sight ever witness. While he wasn’t looking, she had finished with the buttons on the bodice of her dress and unclipped the front clasp of her bra, revealing the most perfect pair of breasts.

“Jesus, Darcy. You ever been to the Old Masters Gallery in Germany?”

Darcy’s eyes popped open. “Germany?”

“Yeah, beautiful. You ever been?”

Darcy was having a hard time remembering her name, much less whether or not she’d been to some museum. “Um…’yes’ to Germany. ‘No’ to the museum.”

James dipped down, giving her clit a quick pass with his tongue, before continuing. “I think that’s where they hang the _Sleeping Venus_. By some guy named Titan...or Giorgione, I forget which. Either way, you ever seen that painting, doll? You’re the spitting image right now. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen and I promise, I’ve seen a lot.”

Darcy couldn’t be held responsible for the giggle that escaped or the gasp the followed when James’ fingers slipped from her wet center, only to be replaced with his mouth again. “Smooth, dude.” She was sure she could feel his mouth twisting into a smile against her.

Curious, she pushed herself up again to look down at James’ bobbing head (and what a sight that was, she could his eyelashes feathered across the tops of his cheeks and his nose pressing into her) and then further down to where his arm moved back and forth near his hips. At that, she sat straight up, dislodging James from his work and giving him front row seats to the twins.

He looked up at her then, mouth swollen and slick, eyes a little glossy, and beneath that perfect face, she could see his hand - fingers still shining with her juices - wrapped around his cock as he stroked himself slowly. It was possibly the hottest thing Darcy had ever seen or imagined, and she said as much.

James only smiled wickedly before standing to reach for her. She stopped him before he could, sitting up straighter at the edge of the bed and placing her own hands just above his; sliding hers down until he moved his out of the way, and sucking in a breath as her mouth enveloped him.

Darcy ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, her hand following her mouth as it moved. Out the corners of her eyes, she could see his fist clenching and opening rhythmically at his side. She pulled back, catching his eyes. “You can put your hands in my hair.” She’d barely finished speaking before he was cradling the back of her head, eyes screwed shut, as she took him in her mouth again.

It wasn’t long before he stepped back, nearly tripping over his own pants bunched at his ankles. Rubbing his thumb along her bottom lip, he smiled before leaning down to kiss her again.

“This’ll be over before it starts if you don’t ease up.”

James reached out his hands for Darcy to take. As she stood, he lifted her dress up and over her head, both laughing as her bra, dress and earrings tangled around her neck. Once James had freed her, she stood completely naked in front of him. Blush rising on her cheeks, she pulled him into another passionate kiss. He kept his mouth attached to hers as he lowered her back onto the bed, her legs falling open to accommodate him. 

“ _James_ ,” a soft gasp escaped her as his erection slid against her wet opening and the rough fabric of his shirt pressed against her nipples, “You’re so overdressed.”

“James’ too formal. Call me Bucky, sweetheart,” he whispered, rubbing the head of his cock against her as her fingers pulled at the hem of his shirt.

“Bucky,” Darcy repeated, “God, that feels so good, Bucky.” She arched into him, losing focus before trying to pull up his shirt again. He kicked his jeans off the rest of the way, cursing and laughing against her chest as they caught on his ankle. He pulled away from her, sitting back on his knees so he could address the shirt issue, she made grabby hands at him before sitting up as well.

With rapt attention, Darcy watched as James, no, _Bucky_ pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the kind of body she had only ever seen in comic books or on celebrities in fitness magazines. He had like a 12 pack and pecs so big they rivaled hers. She was so distracted by the muscles on his stomach and sides, she almost missed the arm. The big, shiny, silver arm.

Her eyes widened as it quickly clicked into place. She knew he was an amputee, a vet, a soldier, but he was not just a vet. Not just an amputee. Not just a soldier. _Holy hell!_ He was _the_ soldier. The former Winter Soldier.

“Barnes!” she yelled, both nonsensical and accusatory. “Barnes!” she repeated. “Bucky Barnes!” She scrambled back, struggling to stand or kneel or do anything other than sit naked and wet with Captain America’s long lost, best friend between her legs. “ _Not_ James!” she continued, standing on the bed in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. “Bucky Barnes!”

Bucky’s answering grin was roguish, though his eyes were caught somewhere between worried and ashamed. “It’s actually James Buchanan Barnes, doll. Can you stop jumping for a minute? Just talk to me.”

Darcy hadn’t realized she was jumping, but she couldn’t really stop; the bed was bouncy and she was doing her full body yell. “‘Best friends since childhood’,” Darcy recited “‘Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield’-”

“Doll.”

“‘Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service to his country-’ Only you didn’t!” Darcy finished.

She knew she was being accusatory again and maybe it sounded like she wasn't happy about him being not-dead, but she of course she was happy he was alive. And so was Steve. She remembered. And she’d been waiting to meet him and she’d had to wait because he’d been mostly out of the Tower living who-knows-where with Steve. And even when he’d come into the Tower for maintenance on his arm with Tony, no one was supposed to try to bother him, so she hadn’t. _Well, beans!_ How that turned out well.

“Oh my God, you’re Bucky Barnes!” she yelled, “Bucky Barnes just gave me the best blow job of my life and he didn’t even finish. Oh my God! Steve is gonna be so mad.”

She let go of her breast to run her hands through her hair and then quickly wrapped her arms around herself again as soon as she realized what she'd done.

Bucky, for his part, didn't seem much phased by her outburst. He was a little worried about how things might end, but from the sidelines, he’d seen her truly angry before (re: Coulson, re: Clint) and he knew this wasn’t really it. He thought this might be the kind of surprise they could recover from. But first he’d need to figure out why she thought Steve, of all people, would be mad. Steve It’s-time-for-you-to-get-back-in-the-world Rogers would be thrilled he was dating again, unless…

“You’re not Stevie’s girl, are you?”

Darcy blanched. “What? No! As if he would ever!”

Relief unfurled in his chest as he let out a deep breath. He almost wanted to fight her on the ‘he would never’ sentiment, but certainly he wasn’t here to plead Steve’s case. “Sweetheart,” he said softly, eyes imploring, “can you sit down? Let me talk to you.”

Dary was stuck. She wasn’t sure how she felt about things, just yet. Aside from a little shock, she wasn’t sure she felt anything either way. She sat, deciding she would let him talk her into a opinion.

“Can I…?” she stretched one arm towards his discarded shirt, the other arm still crossed over her breast.

Bucky grabbed it off the edge of the bed, placing it over her head and pulling her hair out so it wasn’t trapped within the shirt. His hand lingered a moment, cupping her face, before sitting back.

“So I’m Bucky Barnes. Is that gonna be a problem for you, doll?”

Darcy wasn’t sure what her problem was. Did she have a problem sleeping with Bucky Barnes? No. Steve was good people. He generally kept good company. He’d spent the better part of a year chasing down his long lost best friend. Another year helping him get his head back on straight. The King of Wakanda went to bat for him. Even Tony eventually came around even though - technically - the Winter Soldier had killed his parents. If all these people were rooting for him, he couldn’t have been a bad dude. The fact that he was decidedly one of the hottest guys she’d ever seen (real or fictional) was also one for the ‘plus’ column.

Darcy tucked her knees up against her chest, pulling Bucky’s shirt over them when she realized that left her exposed. Resting her cheek against the tops of her knees, she caught his eyes.

“It’s not a problem,” she said, “but you might have mentioned it before.”

Bucky could only nod at that. “It’s a weird thing to mention on a first date, if that’s any excuse.”

“And it’s a hard thing to hide once you take your shirt off.”

“If it weren’t you, I wouldn’t be taking my clothes off at all, Darce. You really think I’d bring strange women back to my apartment?”

Eyes wide, lips pursed, Darcy pointed to herself. “ _Obviously._ ”

“Darcy Lewis, you’re hardly a stranger. You think I haven’t seen you around the tower? I’ve had my eye on you for months.” At Darcy’s confused expression, he continued, “You work in the research labs with that scientist Thor’s crazy about. You leave coffee cups and Twinkie wrappers in Stark’s workshop. He says you’re bugging him to make you some ‘iron gloves’? You’ve got a grudge like no other against Barton, Coulson and Fury - even though two of them _died_ and rose from the dead. Natalia’s been training you on her off days. And Steve said you took his side on that whole mess with Stark and the Accords. You’re no stranger, Darce. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I knew who you were right away and maybe I shoulda been more explicit about who I was, but I swear I only wanted to talk to you tonight. I had no idea we’d end up here so fast. Not that I’m complaining. Just sayin’ it didn’t leave me with much of a window.”

That was a lot to take in. While Darcy had been trying to catch little glimpses of him here and there, she was already on his radar.  Lil’ ol’ Darcy Lewis, science!minion, had caught the eye of history’s most dapper soldier.   _Huh?_

Darcy plopped back on the bed, eyes closed.  “So you were gonna tell me, right?”

“Of course." 

“And you didn’t purposely try to deceive me?”

“Of course not, Darce.  I told you I was James, right? And that I was a soldier? That I was from Brooklyn?  I promise, I had no intentions of lying to you.”

“Come ‘ere,” Darcy pushed up on her elbows, pulling Bucky closer by his ear and kissing him briefly.  “For future reference, omissions are lies, and lies will not be tolerated, got it?”

Bucky let loose his most charming smile.  “There’s a future here?”

Darcy shrugged.  “Maybe? I mean, I’d have to see how the whole ‘boyfriend experience’ ends…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my trashbaby. I dressed it up as best as I could but...lipstick on a pig, amiright?


End file.
